


Chastity is a Virtue

by raphaelssins



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Beads, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a bastard, BDSM, Bondage, Cock Cages, Consensual Kink, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has Breasts (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Face-Fucking, Gags, Massage, Multi, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Snakey Crowley, Sounding, Switching, Vibrators, they both let go during sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raphaelssins/pseuds/raphaelssins
Summary: In which Aziraphale takes Crowley on a trip to Yorkshire to distract them both from the anniversary of the Apocalypse that wasn't, and they get up to some rather kinky antics.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 95





	1. Part One - Not Much of a Holiday

"Time for our holiday!" Aziraphale called out as Crowley wandered down the hall sleepily, blinking in the bright sunlight. His angel was in the kitchen, wings out and relaxed as he cooked something over their small stove. Crowley leaned in the doorway and just watched for a moment, taking in the simple, breathtaking beauty of those glossy white feathers. 

"Holiday, angel?" 

"We're going to Yorkshire," Aziraphale announced firmly, without turning around. "I want to...I want to get away for a bit. It's been a year since all that...unpleasantness, and I want to think about something else for a while." 

"And have a lot of cream teas," Crowley teased with a smirk, remembering the conversation they'd had about the holiday now that he was more awake. 

"When in Rome," Aziraphale chuckled, and turned at last, his wings folding away as he leaned back against the counter, arms crossed over his chest, sleeves rolled up in that way that always left Crowley dry-mouthed. "Besides, I know you like all the dark alleys," he chuckled, and Crowley pulled a face. 

"That's stereotyping, that is. Not all demons like the dark, you know," he bickered, but his heart wasn't in it, his thoughts far too occupied with those folded arms, strong and dominant. 

"I know," Aziraphale smiled, removing his pan of bacon from the hob and glancing at his husband. "I've got special plans for you while we're away, anyway," he went on, his voice changing slightly, dropping, becoming more seductive. Crowley shifted, knowing he was going red and losing his cool, detached air, but no longer caring, not around his angel. 

"Yeah?" He asked dumbly, and Aziraphale shot him a radiant, loving smile. 

"Of course. How about I go get you ready now?" Crowley swallowed hard, and nodded quickly, his tongue suddenly thick in his mouth. Aziraphale walked forward and grabbed his wrist with a grip of iron, gently towing him back to the bedroom. 

"Strip," the angel ordered, his voice suddenly sharp and loud. Crowley winced, but did as he was told, stripping hurriedly while Aziraphale slid a box out from under the bed. 

"On the bed, and give me double," Aziraphale demanded without looking around, and Crowley let out a soft breath, bracing himself for anything and everything he could think of as he climbed onto the bed. He lay back and concentrated with his eyes closed, feeling his cock lengthen and grow, already standing hard and leaking as folds opened beneath it, concealing a slick, needy entrance. 

"Good demon," Aziraphale purred from somewhere nearby, and Crowley jerked as cold hands spread his thighs. "Keep your eyes closed. That's it," he went on, and Crowley writhed as his legs were drawn up, his knees bent and spread open to expose everything he had to the cool air. Aziraphale's fingers slid down, the tips dipping between those soft folds, but not inside, testing the lubrication. 

Whimpering, Crowley tried to shift, but was gently pushed back, just before he felt something round and smooth being pressed up against him. He let out a soft sigh and the ball slipped inside him, followed quickly by a second. Aziraphale purred in satisfaction, pressing his fingers in to push the linked kegel balls further into his partner, delighting in the way Crowley whined. 

"I love watching you take what you're given," Aziraphale murmured, and Crowley swallowed hard, resisting the urge to open his eyes. 

"Please," he whispered instead, and Aziraphale chuckled softly, one hand running over his lithe thigh. 

"Don't worry, love. There's plenty more to come," he hummed, and Crowley felt something slide over his cock, his length going flaccid with a snap of the angel's fingers, just before the cage was locked into place. Crowley shifted, getting used to the feeling, the extra weight to his cock. It had been a while since Aziraphale had last pulled this toy out of the box, and he was glad he was being given a moment to acclimatise. 

"Alright, last part," Aziraphale said brightly. "You can open your eyes now, darling. I want you laid across my lap." 

Crowley opened his eyes hurriedly, blinking in the light before obediently crawling over to where Aziraphale was sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"That's it. Such a good little demon," Aziraphale grinned, and ran his hand over Crowley's ass as the demon draped himself across his partner's lap. Two plump fingers slid down and pressed themselves into Crowley's back entrance, causing him to cry out softly, his head ducking as his body clenched around that welcome, miraculously lubed intrusion.

"Shh, no need to tell the whole world," Aziraphale chuckled, his fingers making a lewd squelching sound as he slid them in and out of Crowley steadily, rubbing over his sweet spot easily. 

Crowley rolled into the sensation and was suddenly left open and needy, his entrance feeling rather empty, but not for long. He felt something press up against him and moaned, relaxing to let it in. The first three beads on the string slid into him easily, then the fourth with a little more of a push. 

"What a greedy demon you are," Aziraphale purred, and Crowley was stuffed down to the seventh bead, now already almost as thick as Aziraphale's cock. "Nearly there," the angel called out brightly, and his hand ran down to caress Crowley's soft skin, stroking over his ass lightly. Another bead pressed in and Crowley clenched around it, enjoying the sensation as it was drawn a little deeper. 

"Look at you. So eager to make it all disappear," Aziraphale chuckled, pressing a finger into him to poke against the ball, forcing it against his prostate. Crowley whimpered and buried his face in the angel's thigh, arching his hips up into the flash of pleasure, but Aziraphale was already withdrawing. He pushed the last bead in with a rough, careless action that made Crowley gasp, patted Crowley’s head lightly, and finally clicked his fingers to clothe the demon in under a second. "Right. Time to go." 

* * *

Crowley was sweating. 

He'd just about survived the drive to Yorkshire, as he'd long ago figured out the comfortable ways to sit in his car while stuffed. He'd even survived those bumpy country lanes that slammed the beads deeper and jostled the kegel balls, but now it was getting too much. 

They'd been wandering around York for about two hours, looking in shop windows and delighting in the simple act of holding hands. But every step Crowley took made the kegel balls roll and shift, sending lovely little shivers through him while the beads were just simply there, reminding him constantly of that morning. His cock was permanently straining at his cage ever so slightly, the endless pleasuring sensations driving him to distraction. 

Eventually, Crowley gave in and gently tugged at Aziraphale's hand, giving him an imploring look that he immediately understood. Aziraphale grabbed his demon by the waist and dragged him into a nearby narrow alley, snapping his fingers before shoving Crowley up against the wall. Crowley gasped in shock, attempting to struggle, but Aziraphale was much, much too strong for him. 

"Don't worry, no one can see," Aziraphale assured him gently, and Crowley relaxed, blushing bright red as the angel's hands wandered to his belt. 

"I'm sorry, I just-" 

"Don't be sorry," Aziraphale soothed, flashing him a bright smile as he slid the buckle open and unzipped Crowley's skin tight jeans. "I wouldn't want anyone to see either," he murmured, and reached inside, slipping two fingers into Crowley and tugging the balls out with a sharp, quick motion. Crowley tipped his head back against the wall, groaning deeply as Aziraphale miracled them clean and dry, then shoved them into his pocket and dove in to Crowley's neck, teeth first. 

He bit down hard, and Crowley bucked, the cage feeling far, far too tight now, his cock throbbing for stimulation, his folds practically dripping with eager lubrication. A zipper was pulled down, and as Aziraphale moved down, biting over Crowley's collarbone, he snapped his hips forward and Crowley cried out, grabbing a handful of his angel's hair as his wish was finally at least half-granted. 

He was full, stuffed with his angel, feeling rather exposed, and yet completely immersed in the pleasure and pain of Aziraphale's attentions. The angel was already setting a rather quick pace, and Crowley miracled his jeans away so Aziraphale could lift him up, slamming him back against the wall and thrusting even harder. His nails dug into Crowley's sides as he leaned up for a desperate kiss, and Crowley shuddered, completely overwhelmed. 

The pain of the cage around his cock was almost unbearable, but every slam of Aziraphale's hips made him cry out and moan in pleasure, his eyes rolling back in his head. Shaking, he buried his face in Aziraphale's hair, still clinging to him as the angel grunted, putting all of his strength into each and every thrust. 

And then he was rolling deeper, pressing himself all the way into Crowley, releasing inside him and pulling out sharply. Crowley whimpered desperately, his lips parting as he felt his angel's cum slide down his thigh, thick and burning. Aziraphale dropped him back to the ground before he could say anything, before he could even try to beg or plead. One look at Aziraphale's hardened expression told him there would be no point anyway, so he closed his mouth and waited quietly while Aziraphale took the balls out of his pocket again. He crouched down, spreading Crowley's legs apart gently before sliding the balls inside, pressing them as deep into Crowley's cum-drenched entrance as he could. The demon shuddered, but restrained himself, quickly tugging his jeans back on as soon as Aziraphale rose. 

The angel took his hand when he was finished, and led him out of the alley sedately, apparently completely satisfied and oblivious to Crowley's misery. 

All he had wanted was some release, but instead he'd been fucked in a dim alley, used like a toy. 

Crowley had to admit he was having a good day - he liked being miserable. At least, in this context. He liked being dominated and used and bitten and fucked, and he knew it was unlikely he'd get a repeat of such public sex, and he was determined to enjoy it as much as he could. So he held his partner's hand and focused on the sensations he kept trying to forget, sauntering along as everything inside him jostled together over and over, rubbing over every sweet spot he had. 

After another half an hour, Crowley was trembling ever so slightly, and Aziraphale was, unsurprisingly, 'peckish.' Crowley snorted at the word, but didn't say anything and instead followed his angel into a tearoom with rather more relief than usual. They were guided to a table and he sat down hurriedly, relaxing into the plush seat cushions as some of the intense sensations began to fade. 

"How are you feeling, darling?" Aziraphale asked as soon as the waitress had taken their drinks order. Crowley looked into those soft eyes and knew he was being asked to answer honestly, so he smiled, reaching for his husband's hand needily. 

"I'm perfect, angel," he said softly, and Aziraphale smiled, taking the offered hand carefully. "But I am getting tired." 

"We'll go back to the hotel after this," Aziraphale said simply, and Crowley nodded, glancing towards the tall windows at the front of the shop. He was feeling better now that he was sitting still, but the aching need was still there, hiding underneath every other distraction. 

"It's so lovely spending time away with you like this," Aziraphale remarked, and Crowley turned his gaze back to his angel and those innocent blue eyes. 

"Yeah, it is," he agreed softly, smiling at Aziraphale just as he felt something brush his thigh. He jumped slightly, but caught the flash of a smirk on Aziraphale's face and felt some of the tension fade. 

"Where do you want to go tomorrow?" Aziraphale asked in a sweet voice, his shoeless foot stroking at the upper inside of Crowley's thigh, guiding him to spread his legs. Then the foot was on him, stroking in slow circles, and Crowley swallowed hard. 

"I have to go to the bathroom," he announced suddenly, and Aziraphale tilted his head. 

"Go on, you can take it off to use the toilet," he said softly, and Crowley nodded, getting up so fast his chair nearly tipped over and making a mad dash for the bathrooms. He slipped in and made sure no one else was in any of the stalls, then chose one and slipped inside. He ripped his jeans down and undid the cage straps with shaking fingers, then slid the toy off himself and slammed it down on top of the toilet paper dispenser. 

Crowley then leaned back against the wall, squeezing his pelvic muscles and feeling the balls shifting inside him as his cock filled out, finally free and growing rapidly as he thought about the fucking he'd received earlier. 

He remembered the way the wall felt on his back, the way Aziraphale's knuckles had pressed into his chest, the rough, animalistic desire of it all. 

Then he wrapped his hand around himself slowly, savouring the feeling, loving the weight in his grasp. Two slow strokes, and Crowley was having to stifle soft moans, his eyes closed, memories from earlier still driving his pleasure. He swiped a thumb over his tip and bit back a groan just in time, his whole body clenching around the beads and balls still stuffing him. 

Crowley tipped his head back, imagining Aziraphale's hot breath in his ear, his teeth grazing over his neck, and he was finally cumming, spilling over his own hand pathetically, choking on his bitten-back moans. He stroked slowly a few more times, his hips jerking with the stimulation, waves of pleasure breaking over him lazily. And then it was over and all he felt was relief and a shaky weakness in his legs. 

Crowley stood for a moment, breathing heavily, then wiped himself off, used the toilet, slid the cage back on, and stepped out of the cubicle. 

Aziraphale was waiting, his arms folded over his chest, his sleeves rolled up, and an unreadable expression on his face. 

Crowley's heart sank. 

"That's the last time I allow you an unsupervised bathroom break," Aziraphale said evenly, but Crowley could hear the undertones of anger in his voice. "You've interrupted my afternoon tea with your selfishness, and now we have to go all the way back to the hotel  _ right this second  _ so you can have your punishment. Do you understand?" 

Crowley gulped and nodded dejectedly, knowing that arguing would simply result in a harsher punishment. "Yes, angel." 


	2. Part Two - Punishment

Aziraphale barely spoke another sentence to Crowley until they were in the hotel. He unlocked the door and grabbed Crowley's wrist, tugging him inside sharply. Crowley stumbled, but jogged a couple steps to regain his balance, wincing when the kegel balls jostled inside his over-sensitised entrance. 

As soon as he was through the door, he was slammed against the wall, and Aziraphale's hand closed around his throat, squeezing tightly as Crowley struggled weakly, pushing at the angel's arm without any real fear or desire to get away. 

"Strip," Aziraphale snarled, his fingernails digging into Crowley's skin briefly, just before he released his husband and stepped back. Shaking ever so slightly, but loving every second of his punishment so far, Crowley began to unbutton his shirt, slipping it off his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor slowly. Aziraphale's sparkling blue eyes widened slightly, his pupils blown in wild lust. 

Crowley's jeans came next, then his briefs, and Aziraphale's hand closed around the cage, yanking it from his cock. Gasping, Crowley did his best not to react, but Aziraphale was already standing so close to him, reaching into him, tugging the kegel balls out sharply and causing Crowley to choke on a moan he couldn't quite stifle in time. The angel simply chuckled and turned Crowley around, kicking his feet wider before grabbing onto the small handle at the end of the beads. Crowley braced himself, but still cried out as the entire string was pulled from him in one rough movement, the stimulation ripping through him and causing his cock to twitch and bob between his legs. 

Something new was shoved into his back entrance, then his front, both intrusions long and curved slightly, one pressing right up against his prostate, the other moulding to his g-spot and filling him almost to the point of discomfort. He shifted slightly, but Aziraphale was already stepping back, snapping his fingers. 

Red silk ropes appeared from nowhere, curling around Crowley's ankles and yanking him up before he could even begin to struggle, dangling him upside down as they worked their way down his body, tying him up easily and beautifully, one leg straight, the other bent with his thigh and calf tied pressed together, his arms locked behind him. Instinct told him to struggle, but Crowley didn't bother, instead just staring at those blue eyes looking down at him, gleaming with delight. 

"Don't you look so pretty all tied up for your angel?" Aziraphale purred, crouching down by Crowley's head and producing a matching red bar gag. Crowley opened his mouth reluctantly, but obediently, and Aziraphale shoved the bar between his teeth, tying it a little tighter than necessary behind his head. "That's it. Don't want to disturb the neighbours now, do we?" 

Crowley whimpered around the gag, dread suddenly flooding through him, but Aziraphale was already straightening up, pressing a small, plastic object with a little button on it into Crowley's hand. 

"This is your panic button, alright, my love?" He murmured, his hand briefly stroking over the inside of his husband's thigh. Crowley nodded as best he could and Aziraphale smiled nastily. 

"Good. One more thing," he purred, producing another vibrator from nowhere and stepping around to Crowley's front. The demon shifted apprehensively, feeling more than a little exposed, but Aziraphale didn't seem to care, strapping the vibrator to the underside of Crowley's long cock, making sure that it nestled snugly against his tip. 

A shudder of horrified anticipation ran down Crowley's spine, and Aziraphale slipped his phone from his pocket, showing it to Crowley with a smirk. 

"You're going to regret teaching me how to use this. Now, I'm going to go and have that lovely afternoon tea you ruined for me, and you're going to think about what you did," he said sweetly, and the door was shutting behind him before Crowley could even process what was going on. 

A few minutes after the hall had gone silent, Crowley felt the vibration start, beginning in the one buried between his folds, then in his other entrance, and finally stimulating his cock. 

Crowley moaned around the gag, already sinking deeper into the position the ropes forced him into; spreading his legs wider and arching his back. And then the sensation began to climb, going from pleasurable to overwhelming in a very short space of time, and climbing even higher, all the way to downright painful. 

Crowley jerked and felt his cum spill down his chest and onto his face, his whole body trembling as the vibrators kept going, forcing him through the orgasm until he felt that he might pass out. 

* * *

By the two-hour mark, Crowley was entirely exhausted. 

His cum covered his chest, the floor, his face, his hair, and his body was flushed red. Orgasm after orgasm had been forced from him, Aziraphale's skillful control of the vibration patterns from afar making Crowley scream and writhe as he came and came and came again. 

As Crowley had gotten more and more tired, each orgasm sapping even more of his energy, he’d felt scales slowly fading into his skin, and by this point, most of his arms and legs were covered, the shimmering black and red encroaching on his stomach and chest and peeking out around his hairline. He knew his eyes would have gone completely yellow at least an hour ago, and he was dripping sweat, salty fluid running down his body.  _ And _ he was on the brink of cumming.  _ Again. _

Crowley circled his thumb around the panic button, considering carefully, just as the door clicked and Aziraphale slipped in, glancing at his watch. 

"I can see you've been enjoying yourself." 

He took his phone out of his pocket and Crowley watched with wide, anxious eyes as Aziraphale smirked to himself, his thumb sliding up across the screen. 

Crowley's vision whited out, his whole body thrashing as he came, the pleasure almost painful now, the sobs drawing up from his chest, heaving, heavy, causing fat, hot tears to spill from his eyes and drip onto the carpet as he trembled in the aftermath. 

Gentle hands gripped him and suddenly he was being let down, the ropes vanishing all at once as Aziraphale scooped him out of the air and carried him to the bed without apparent effort. As he laid Crowley down ever so carefully, Aziraphale brushed the demon’s tears away, murmuring to him encouragingly. 

As soon as Aziraphale sat down, Crowley was crawling into his lap, his whole body trembling and weak, his chest still rising and falling at a faster rate as he sobbed and grabbed at his angel. 

Aziraphale removed the gag and Crowley's words stumbled over each other in their desperation to get out, to be heard. 

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, angel, I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" 

The angel tilted his head, his hands cupping Crowley's jaw with that familiar, loving tenderness as another smirk spread across his face. "I need you to do one more thing for me," he announced, and Crowley nodded hurriedly, more tears spilling down his cheeks. He was completely immersed in the roleplay, in his angel. He loved being dominated, being used so crudely, and even in his sweat-soaked, cum-stained state, he wanted more. 

"Anything!" 

"Lay down," Aziraphale ordered, and Crowley scrambled to obey, laying on his back while Aziraphale undressed. He couldn't stop shaking; from exhaustion, the remnants of his orgasm, and from nerves. He wasn't sure if he could get through being fucked again - even if he did want it - as his whole body ached, threatening collapse at any point, but luckily, Aziraphale didn't touch either of the vibrators inside him, instead just gently removing the straps around his cock and tossing the toy out of the way. 

"Alright, sit up," he said quietly, and Crowley did as he was told, his heart thudding in his chest as Aziraphale stood up, his hard, thick cock bobbing in Crowley's face. "Open your mouth." 

Crowley relaxed somewhat, rather relieved, but as soon as he opened his mouth, Aziraphale's hand was fisted in his hair, his thick length already all the way down Crowley's throat. 

Despite the fact that a gag reflex was absolutely unnecessary, Crowley choked, spluttering as Aziraphale forced himself even deeper, his cock lengthening slightly to stretch his demon to his full limit. And then he was sliding back and Crowley groaned, his jaw already aching. Aziraphale chuckled and slammed forward, causing Crowley to gag again, tears welling up and streaming down his cheeks as he grabbed at Aziraphale's plush hips, fingers digging into his soft flesh. 

Aziraphale rewarded him with a soft moan and Crowley hurriedly slid a hand down to his balls, cupping and rolling them, doing his best to stimulate them while Aziraphale began a slow, steady pace, fucking his husband's throat. Soon enough, once Crowley had stopped gagging, he began to speed things up, and it wasn't long before Crowley had to simply relax and take what he was given. Aziraphale's grip on his hair was tight and painful, and his throat was getting a proper fucking, the angel's balls slapping against his chin, but Crowley was in metaphorical heaven. 

His eyes rolled back in his head, the simple, overwhelming pleasure of being so thoroughly  _ used  _ washing through him. Every soft grunt or moan that Aziraphale let slip was echoed in Crowley's head, reminding him how he was pleasuring his husband, providing him everything he needed. It felt good to be wanted. 

Aziraphale groaned suddenly, loud and euphoric, and Crowley's head was slammed back against the headboard, Aziraphale's hips rocking him deeper and deeper into the demon's throat as he came. Crowley struggled to breathe, feeling the burning cum sliding down into his stomach, no need to swallow as Aziraphale's tip was stuffed well into his throat. 

Crowley tried to grab him back as he pulled out, but Aziraphale very gently pushed his hands away, murmuring to him soothingly. 

"Shhh, my love. You're swaying, let me take care of you." 

Crowley closed his eyes, a dizzy feeling washing over him as he was embraced, strong arms holding him tightly. He whimpered and buried his face in Aziraphale's neck, his fingers curling stiffly against his angel's back. 

"I've got you, my darling," Aziraphale went on softly, cradling the back of Crowley's head briefly before starting to pull away. "I'm going to get stuff to clean you up, alright?" 

Crowley nodded sleepily and allowed himself to be let down to the bed, Aziraphale's hands gentle, but strong, holding him easily. He felt safe, floating in that exhausted, post-sex haze, barely conscious - safe in the knowledge that Aziraphale was there and would look after him. 

"I think I overdid it a bit, my darling," Aziraphale announced from somewhere above him, apparently back from his errand, and Crowley simply grunted. "Do you feel okay?" 

He nodded slightly and felt lips on his temple just before a warm, damp cloth began to stroke over his stomach and chest, carefully, gently cleaning the sticky cum from his skin. 

"You're so brave," Aziraphale purred, talking absentmindedly as he cleaned Crowley's body with loving hands. "What a good little demon. A whole afternoon all tied up." 

Crowley let out a deep, heartfelt sigh and felt Aziraphale's hand, one finger stroking a line down his cock slowly. 

"Do you think you can manage to put this away, my love?" Aziraphale prompted gently, and Crowley winced, but concentrated, and smiled when his angel purred in satisfaction. 

"Good. Do you want a treat, my dear?" 

Crowley opened his eyes slowly, gazing up sleepily as Aziraphale leaned over him, clad in his warmest, softest pajamas - perfect for cuddling. He waved the ice lolly in front of Crowley, who smiled and dragged himself up slowly, taking the lolly as Aziraphale smiled at him. 

"There you go, sweetheart," he murmured, and Crowley stuck the lolly in his mouth, the sweet, slightly artificial red flavour bursting over his tongue. Aziraphale produced an ice pack from somewhere and made sure it was wrapped in a thin layer of cloth, then guided Crowley's knees up and apart and pressed the ice pack to his rather overused folds. Crowley let out a happy, comfortable sigh, and Aziraphale leaned forward, kissing his forehead softly. 

"I love you, my naughty little demon." 

Crowley grinned an exhausted grin and tilted his head to the side slightly. "Mm, I love you too, my bastard angel." 

Aziraphale laughed and gently smacked the side of his head, not anywhere near hard enough to hurt. "Shut up and eat your lolly so I can cuddle you." 

Crowley chuckled and did as he was told, enjoying the feeling of the cool juice sliding down his already sore throat until the lolly was finished. He set the stick aside and was immediately dragged down beside his angel, the lights flickering off as Crowley cuddled up to Aziraphale eagerly, burying his face in those soft, soft pajamas. Aziraphale gently cradled the back of his head, squeezing him close. 

"Mm, I love you." 

"I love you too, angel," Crowley purred, squeezing Aziraphale even tighter as his wings slid out, rustling in the quiet room. One of them laid over him, protective and warm, the silky white feathers tickling his cheek as he easily sank into sleep, exhausted and content. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I know people don't tend to comment so much on porn-only stories, but I wanted to clarify that it's more than welcome! I love knowing that people enjoyed reading my writing, even if it is just smut!   
> <3<3


End file.
